OC's needed
by Wurmz
Summary: I need OC's for a future story. Can you help?
1. Chapter 1

Hello there people. I am a new person here and want to write my own story. I am to lazy to make the allegiance list now but I will finish it before this thing is over. As of now I will need OC's for any of the main four clans.

I will need this information.

Name:

Rank:

Age:

Mate: optional (if warrior)

Apprentice: optional (if warrior)

Mentor: (if apprentice)

Looks:

Personality:

All spots are open except for windclan leader. I will update when I feel as if the allegiance list is complete. Here is a short story just involving my OC's.

There was a kit lying there with his recently dead sister. It was a terrible snowstorm out here and Kestrelsong did not want this kit to suffer a fate like his sister. As she picked up the kit it gave a whimper. Soon after she got back to camp she brought this new kit into the nursery an laid him down by her two own kits, Greykit and Cloverkit, just as Stormstar, her mate, walked in. "Where did you find this kit" he asked. She told him about this new kit and his dead sister. I will name him Jaykit and raise him as my own.

You guys have no idea how hard it is to do this.


	2. Chapter 2

Allegiances:

Windclan:

Leader: Stormstar

Deputy: (open)

Medicine cat: (open)

Warriors: (need around 9)

Queens: Kestrelsong (mother to cloverkit and greykit and adoptive mother of jaykit)

(open)

Elders: (need at least 1)

Thunderclan:

Leader: Fernstar

Deputy: Jetfoot (apprentice: Adderpaw)

Medicine cat:

Dewsong (Apprentice: Berrypaw)

Warriors:

Robinfang

Stagfall

(need around 7)

Queens:

Icetuft (mother of leafkit, doekit, dusk-kit, dawnkit, and fallenkit)

Elders: (need at least 1)

Shadowclan:

Leader: Robinstar

Deputy: (open)

Medicine cat: (open)

Warriors: (need around 9)

Queens: (need at least 1)

Elders: (need at least 1)

Riverclan:

Leader: (open)

Deputy: (open)

Medicine cat:

Hawkheart (apprentice: falconpaw)

Warriors: (need around 9)

Queens: (need at least 1)

Elders: (need at least 1)

Some one told me I am not allowed to do this and so I might want to take my story down (or something like that) but as I still have a lot more spaces that need filling in I will keep the story up. Just PM me the OC's.


	3. Chapter 3

Allegiances:

Windclan:

Leader: Stormstar

Deputy: Rabbitnose

Medicine cat: (open)

Warriors: ( need around 2 more)

Bluefang

Leafclaw

Thorntail (mentor to rainpaw)

Briarfern

Thistlepelt

Sunpetal

Whisperbreeze

Queens: (closed)

Kestrelsong (mother to cloverkit and greykit and adoptive mother of jaykit)

Rainstream (mother to silverkit and stonekit)

Brightfur (mother to sunkit)

Sedgefur (mother to icekit and grasskit)

Elders: (need at least 1)

Thunderclan:

Leader: Fernstar

Deputy: Jetfoot (apprentice: Adderpaw)

Medicine cat:

Dewsong (Apprentice: Berrypaw)

Warriors: (need around 7 more)

Robinfang

Stagfall

Queens:

Icetuft (mother of leafkit, doekit, dusk-kit, dawnkit, and fallenkit)

Elders: (need at least 1)

Shadowclan:

Leader: Robinstar

Deputy: (open)

Medicine cat: (open)

Warriors: (need around 8 more)

Slashclaw

Queens: (need at least 1)

Elders: (need at least 1)

Riverclan:

Leader: Shadestar

Deputy: (open)

Medicine cat:

Hawkheart (apprentice: falconpaw)

Warriors: (need around 9)

Queens: (need at least 1)

Elders: (need at least 1)

Just PM me the needed OC's. When I have all med cat filled I will tell you people the prophecy. ;) When the 4th chapter is up for a while then I will add a few more of my OC's to speed up to the point where I can start the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Allegiances:

Windclan:

Leader: Stormstar

Deputy: Rabbitnose

Medicine cat:

Fernbreeze

Warriors:

Bluefang

Leafclaw

Thorntail (mentor to Rainpaw)

Briarfern

Thistlepelt

Sunpetal

Whisperbreeze

Blizzardbelly

Lightningfur

Rippleshadow

Queens: (closed)

Kestrelsong (mother to Cloverkit and Greykit and adoptive mother of Jaykit)

Rainstream (mother to Silverkit and Stonenekit)

Brightfur (mother to Sunkit)

Sedgefur (mother to Icekit and Grasskit)

Elders:

Silverflame

Thunderclan:

Leader: Fernstar

Deputy: Jetfoot (apprentice: Adderpaw)

Medicine cat:

Dewsong (Apprentice: Berrypaw)

Warriors: (need around 7 more)

Robinfang

Stagfall

Queens:

Icetuft (mother of Leafkit, Doekit, Dusk-kit, Dawnkit, and Fallenkit)

Elders:

Liongaze

Shadowclan:

Leader: Robinstar

Deputy: Hailstorm

Medicine cat:

Sunflower

Warriors: (need around 8 more)

Slashclaw

Queens: (need at least 1)

Elders:

Jayheart

Riverclan:

Leader: Shadestar

Deputy: Willowwing

Medicine cat:

Hawkheart (apprentice: Falconpaw)

Warriors: (Need around 7 more)

Fishsplash (apprentice: Stonepaw)

Longclaw

Queens:

Amberfur (mother to Sunkit, Pikekit, and Pebblekit)

Elders:

Sunclaw

Just PM me the needed OC's. See there, now I just need a lot of warriors and a Shadowclan queen. Windclan is closed as of now. As for the prophecy I told you all of here is a story for it.

Fernbreeze, Hawkheart, Sunflower, and Dewsong along with Falconpaw and Berrypaw walked up to the Moonpool. Soon as they fell into the Starclan enchanted slumber they all appear on an open plain in Starclan. Goosefeather, a fading cat, walks up to them. "The one with the power to fly will save us all" He says mysteriously. The medicine cats begin talking as the dream faded away.

Definatly not my best for a short story but I don't want to give away to much now. Don't worry no cats will actually fly. It is just that prophecies come in riddles (as if that was not obvious) any way I will work on fitting in my own OC's for now. The more you guys leave me though the less time it will take for the story to come out (hopefully) as you guys read this I should be at work on the first chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Allegiances:

Windclan:

Leader: Stormstar

Deputy: Rabbitnose

Medicine cat:

Fernbreeze

Warriors:

Bluefang

Leafclaw

Thorntail (mentor to Rainpaw)

Briarfern

Thistlepelt

Sunpetal

Whisperbreeze

Blizzardbelly

Lightningfur

Rippleshadow

Queens: (closed)

Kestrelsong (mother to Cloverkit and Greykit and adoptive mother of Jaykit)

Rainstream (mother to Silverkit and Stonenekit)

Brightfur (mother to Sunkit)

Sedgefur (mother to Icekit and Grasskit)

Elders:

Silverflame

Burrowclaw

Thunderclan:

Leader: Fernstar

Deputy: Jetfoot (apprentice: Adderpaw)

Medicine cat:

Dewsong (Apprentice: Berrypaw)

Warriors:

Robinfang

Stagfall

Stormcloud

Blossompool

Foxfeather

Flintstrike

Palefang

Nightblaze

Amberfang

Queens:

Icetuft (mother of Leafkit, Doekit, Dusk-kit, Dawnkit, and Fallenkit)

Ashenbreeze (mother of Fawnkit and Trushkit)

Elders:

Liongaze

Rabbitfoot

Shadowclan:

Leader: Robinstar

Deputy: Hailstorm

Medicine cat:

Sunflower (apprentice: Morningpaw)

Warriors: (need around 6 more)

Slashclaw

Beetlefoot (apprentice: Juniperpaw)

Batfang

Queens:

Kestralclaw (mother to Hawkkit and Nightkit)

Poppyfrost (mother to Dirtkit, Flamekit, Whitekit, Goldenkit, and Puddlekit)

Elders:

Jayheart

Adderpelt

Riverclan:

Leader: Shadestar

Deputy: Willowwing

Medicine cat:

Hawkheart (apprentice: Falconpaw)

Warriors:

Fishsplash (apprentice: Stonepaw)

Longclaw

Loudthroat (apprentice: Turtlepaw)

Rainsplash

Ottersplash

Reedclaw

Bluefire (apprentice: Snowpaw)

Smokefur (apprentice: Hailpaw)

Waterear

Queens:

Amberfur (mother to Sunkit, Pikekit, and Pebblekit)

Leopardheart (mother to Flightkit, Hazelkit, Wildkit, and Silverkit)

Elders:

Sunclaw

Pinestripe

I am working on Shadowclan in PMs so unless I state I need more Shadowclan warriors I am good.


	6. Chapter 6

Allegiances:

Windclan:

Leader: Stormstar

Deputy: Rabbitnose

Medicine cat:

Fernbreeze

Warriors:

Bluefang

Leafclaw

Thorntail (mentor to Rainpaw)

Briarfern

Thistlepelt

Sunpetal

Whisperbreeze

Blizzardbelly

Lightningfur

Rippleshadow

Queens: (closed)

Kestrelsong (mother to Cloverkit and Greykit and adoptive mother of Jaykit)

Rainstream (mother to Silverkit and Stonenekit)

Brightfur (mother to Sunkit)

Sedgefur (mother to Icekit and Grasskit)

Elders:

Silverflame

Burrowclaw

Swiftbelly

Thunderclan:

Leader: Fernstar

Deputy: Jetfoot (apprentice: Adderpaw)

Medicine cat:

Dewsong (Apprentice: Berrypaw)

Warriors:

Robinfang

Stagfall

Stormcloud

Blossompool

Foxfeather

Flintstrike

Palefang

Nightblaze

Amberfang

Lightpath

Queens:

Icetuft (mother of Leafkit, Doekit, Dusk-kit, Dawnkit, and Fallenkit)

Ashenbreeze (mother of Fawnkit and Trushkit)

Elders:

Liongaze

Rabbitfoot

Shadowclan:

Leader: Robinstar

Deputy: Hailstorm

Medicine cat:

Sunflower (apprentice: Morningpaw)

Warriors: (need around 6 more)

Slashclaw

Beetlefoot (apprentice: Juniperpaw)

Batfang

Deerspots

Swiftclaw

Flowertail

Whiteflower

Snowstep

Willowheart

Greydust

Queens:

Kestralclaw (mother to Hawkkit and Nightkit)

Poppyfrost (mother to Dirtkit, Flamekit, Whitekit, Goldenkit, and Puddlekit)

Elders:

Jayheart

Adderpelt

Tawnystep

Riverclan:

Leader: Shadestar

Deputy: Willowwing

Medicine cat:

Hawkheart (apprentice: Falconpaw)

Warriors:

Fishsplash (apprentice: Stonepaw)

Longclaw

Loudthroat (apprentice: Turtlepaw)

Rainsplash

Ottersplash

Reedclaw

Bluefire (apprentice: Snowpaw)

Smokefur (apprentice: Hailpaw)

Waterear

Queens:

Amberfur (mother to Sunkit, Pikekit, and Pebblekit)

Leopardheart (mother to Flightkit, Hazelkit, Wildkit, and Silverkit)

Elders:

Sunclaw

Pinestripe

Sorry to Briardust, Pineflower, and Dori. There is not enough spaces for those cats, but my favorite three of yours will apear at a later point.


End file.
